


Obvious

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "Lukas (FE SoV) surprised that Reader is surprised to learn his feelings because he thought he was being really obvious about it?"
Relationships: Lukas/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on september 29th 2017

“Well,” Lukas starts, shifting his weight with uncharacteristic nervousness, “I was sure it was obvious.”

 _He was sure._ You repeat that over in your mind a for few moments. Obvious? He thought his feeling’s were- are- _obvious_? Generally you thought Lukas was a smart person, and certainly not one to let such large details escape him, but he thought he was being obvious? In what way? How were you ever supposed to know before now?

You voice those thoughts, and Lukas seems genuinely surprised. In turn, he voices that you may be- perhaps- a bit oblivious. Which you’d like to find insulting, but you’re still caught up in the apparent fact that Lukas has _romantic_ feelings towards you.

Would this have just continued- him thinking his feelings obvious, while you were oblivious to them- indefinitely had someone _else_ not said anything? Despite you initial embarrassment, you mentally thank Clair for- a bit _too_ bluntly- pointing it out to you.

“Okay, okay.” You breathe a sigh, holding your hands up. “What did you do that you thought made this so obvious?”

The proceeding few minutes are filled with Lukas’ explanations of his mannerisms, and his treatment of you, and how they differ from the others. Notions about compliments, and assistance, and casual contact. Only one of which you think _at all_ would have been a hint.

“You compliment the others all the time!” You shake your head. “And- and your a helpful person normally. I just figured that was the case.”

“But the-”

“I figured you were like that with close friends, I had no way of knowing that was specific to me.”

“Oh. Well we- I- it seems we were both under false impressions.” While Lukas clears his throat, you stifle a laugh at his sudden, and dramatic, formality. He shifts his weight again, and you find yourself shaking your head. “Then…”

“Then?” It’s your turn to clear your throat, as you raise your gaze to meet his.

“Now that my feelings _are_ clear… what are yours?”

You pause, humming as if in thought. You don’t have to put much consideration into it, but you do appreciate this side of Lukas. Nervous in a way not related to possible death. “I thought it was obvious?”

“___, please…”

“I feel the same way.” Almost as soon as the words have escaped your mouth, there are arms around you and Lukas breathes a relieved sigh. “Now _this_ is obvious.”

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Of course not!”


End file.
